1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle far side airbag device provided at a side section at a vehicle width direction center side of a seatback of a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
In an airbag device (side airbag device) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-051557, an airbag bag body includes an inflation location that inflates on receiving gas supplied from an inflator, and a non-inflation location. An opening is formed to the non-inflation location, and a tether inserted through the opening is connected to a rear end portion and a front end portion of the airbag bag body. A deployment trajectory of the airbag bag body is controlled by the tether.
However, the structure of the side airbag device described above is such that the airbag bag body is set with a large vehicle height direction dimension, and an upper portion of the airbag bag body, for protecting a head of an occupant, is not directly fixed to a seatback. There is accordingly a possibility that the upper portion of the airbag bag body sways greatly during inflation and deployment in cases in which a flow of gas ejected from the inflator inside the airbag bag body is not well controlled. There is accordingly room for improvement from the perspective of stabilizing deployment behavior of the airbag bag body.